Coda 12x23
by Arielmine
Summary: Parce que ce final... Spoilers 12x23


**Bonsoir bonsoir... Alors, est-ce qu'il y a vraiment besoin de justifier cet OS ? Il fallait que j'extériorise...**

 **Enjoy (?)**

* * *

 **Coda 12x23**

Il était figé.

Son cœur cognant toujours à un rythme atrocement douloureux au fond de sa poitrine.

Il avait été si soulagé de le voir revenir de cet univers que Sam l'avait forcé à quitter alors qu'il se refusait à l'abandonner derrière lui. Si heureux qu'il soit sain et sauf. Et pendant un instant, un trop bref instant, il avait cru qu'ils pourraient y arriver. Etre de nouveau tous ensemble. Mais bien vite, il avait déchanté. Encore. Et la joie s'était transformée en le pire des poisons qui dévorait désormais chaque fibre de son corps…

Parce que cette foutue lame l'avait transpercé.

Parce que la lumière bleutée qui avait émané de son corps avait été le pire des présages.

Parce que son corps qui s'était effondré sur le sol avait sonné le glas au fond de son âme…

Il se laissa tomber à genoux, le souffle court, tous ses sens embrumés. Il l'avait déjà vu mourir. Il avait déjà cru le perdre à de multiples reprises. Mais cette fois… Il ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi cette fois lui retournait autant le ventre. Ses yeux le brûlèrent et, la mâchoire contractée à s'en faire mal, il observa le ciel. Maudissant les anges. Maudissant Lucifer. Maudissant Chuck. Mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de prier que quelqu'un le lui rende. Qu'il lui revienne. Une fois encore.

Il crispa ses poings sur ses cuisses parcourues de tremblements et il le regarda. Et la nouvelle vague de souffrance qui brûla ses veines lui déchira les entrailles. Il semblait si apaisé… Pourquoi devait-il donner l'impression de dormir paisiblement ? Est-ce que c'était supposé rendre tout cela plus supportable ?!

Il approcha une main hésitante vers ce visage qu'il connaissait et appréciait depuis neuf ans maintenant. Il effleura la peau et ferma fortement les yeux. Il était glacé… Et cette constatation manqua lui arracher un sanglot. Il ne devait pas… Il ne devait pas se laisser aller… Il y avait tant de choses qu'il devait faire encore. Trouver un moyen de sauver leur mère. S'occuper du nephilim. Mais sans lui... Sans lui, est-ce que cela valait la peine ?

Il laissa ses poings s'accrocher fermement à la chemise blanche, indifférent à la douleur progressive qui remontait le long de son bras. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des paupières closes devant lui. Que serait-il prêt à donner pour que ces yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau ? Pour revoir ce bleu qu'il aimait tant ?

Un rictus tordit ses lèvres.

Il avait besoin de lui. Il avait toujours eu besoin de lui. Son meilleur ami. Son ange gardien…

Il détourna un instant le regard de son corps et ne put s'empêcher d'observer le sol.

Des cendres.

La marque de ses ailes…

Il retint avec difficulté un hurlement de peine alors que la réalisation de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux s'imposait avec de plus en plus de clarté. Le submergeant d'un désespoir qui lui fit lâcher prise.

Il s'effondra sur son corps, laissant sa tête tomber au creux de son cou, resserrant avec plus de vigueur encore le tissu entre ses doigts… Son odeur emplit ses narines, ravivant le supplice de chaque parcelle de son être, le confrontant à un manque aussi soudain que violent.

Il était…

Sa gorgé était nouée. Il était noyé sous ses émotions. Sous cette vague de regrets qu'il n'avait plus la force d'affronter.

Castiel était…

Pourquoi rien n'avait jamais été simple avec lui ? Pourquoi s'étaient-ils appliqués à autant se faire souffrir l'un l'autre ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils jamais réussi à être parfaitement honnêtes l'un envers l'autre ? Pourquoi n'acceptaient-ils de s'ouvrir que dans la peine, le malheur et les larmes ?

Mort.

Le poids des remords, des erreurs et des non-dits était décidément bien trop lourd à porter. Ils auraient dû parler quand ils en avaient encore l'occasion. Il y avait encore tant à dire… Mais il était trop tard désormais.

Castiel était mort.

Il laissa enfin les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Les premières qu'il ait jamais osé laisser couler pour lui…


End file.
